A Shared Apartment
by rose.moon.petal
Summary: Kurama Hiei share an apartment bu they're not a couple yet Kurama walks in on Hiei and Yusuke and he has to act like nothing is wrong even though he knows it is- Yusuke is with Keiko and Hiei belongs with him- he has to figure out how to fix everthing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Hi hi~ its Kuma-chan here! Hope you like the story, it is …poetically/ romantically written? (Sheepish smile~) Lots of people (my friends…) don't like this style, (sigh) but I do and I hope you will too! (Or at least give it a chance, which I would be very grateful for if you do!) Smile! =)

**Important note**: Kurama and Hiei are not a couple (yet) hehe~ and this is quite a large apartment in comparison to normal Japanese standards.

* * *

The first thing Kurama noticed, as he entered his apartment, where Yusuke's dirty tennis shoes placed at the front of the entrance. His mind reeled for a second, he was trying to remember if he invited Yusuke and completely forgot about it. He hadn't seen Yusuke in a bit over a week and they hadn't spoken on the phone since than so he decided he didn't actually send out an invitation for the boy to come; but he didn't mind that Yusuke showed up unexpected, that was just the style of the young half demon.

He figured Hiei must have called him though, finally able to return to the nigenki after two months loyally serving under Mukuro till she deemed it okay for Hiei to return home. Kurama half wished Hiei hadn't called Yusuke, today of all days, just when he returned after so long; but Hiei thought Kurama was going to be working till late, just like always, and he probably didn't want to be alone so he called on Yusuke.

Kurama had secretly returned home early, wanting to surprise the fire demon, but he realized now that maybe he should have given Hiei a heads up so Yusuke wouldn't be around and they could catch up. This was the longest Mukuro had kept Hiei away, and the first time since the two had started living together. Kurama really wanted to be just with Hiei tonight but he wouldn't kick out Yusuke, having no real reason to, other than his bruised pride.

Kurama took of his sleek leather shoes, he only wore to work, and placed them neatly next to Yusuke's beat up sneakers; which had obviously thrown on the floor from the way one was on its side and the other one was crooked, instead of facing straight forwards and together like Kuramas.

As Kurama entered farther into his home he didn't spot Hiei or Yusuke but he did spot the flowers on the table; he had bought them two days ago to lighten up the look of the still bare apartment. He immediately noticed that the tips of some of the roses were starting to get that light brown that happened only when a flower is starting to die. Probably nobody else would have noticed the beginnings of the light blemish staining the red flowers but Kurama, having nothing but pure undying love for all plants, immediately took note of the decay state his flowers were in.

He gently caressed the flowers that were the outside of the large bouquet. If one were to have a closer inspection they would take note that flowers seemed to lean into Kuramas light touch. He stroked the soft petals with his fingertips but somehow more petals wiggled their way into Kuramas palm, it was so they could also be embraced by him. He suddenly leaned close, over the cluster of red, and whispered sweet words on how beautiful they were. He stuck his face right into the middle of his lovely roses and his nostrils were immediately attacked by the sweet yet delicate perfume the flowers prided themselves on. He felt the way the shivered when he softly touched them and heard the cries and please for him to give more. As he straightened back up he noticed with pride that instead of drooping down, as they had been seconds ago, they were up and flourished; also, all traces of brown were gone leaving nothing but the bright, bright red that only Kurama's flowers seemed to have. It could not be denied that roses in stores are red and also release a nice fragrance, but compared to Kurama's roses they were a weak imitation of what a rose should truly be like. Kurama's roses could be compared to jewels. When the sun hit them they seemed to shine to life. They were like the rarest of rubies, they gave the hint that if you held them just right in the sunlight, they would open their sleeping eyes and smile with a radian blush on their cheeks. Though they looked priceless it was the velvet petals that won anyone, who held them, even for the briefest of seconds, over. Their petals could be compared to the finest of velvets or silk and it was oddly nice that if you held Kurama's roses you never got pricked by a thorn, unlike if you were holding a normal roses stem. If those weren't enough reasons to make anybody who saw Kuramas flowers fall in love with them and vouch never to buy the embarrassing inferior quality roses than surely their scent would triumph in capturing your heart. The flowers had a strong aroma; the bouquet released enough scent to spice any room, but it wasn't an overpowering smell, not like incense can be, it was a light taste of beauty.

Faintly smiling at his creation of perfection, Kurama hummed in approval. He moved back and realized he should find his friends. He moved further into the room, he briefly glanced into the kitchen and dinning room and still not seeing his guests he made his way over to where the bedrooms were. He stopped at Hiei's door where he heard noises appear from. He gave a light knock to be polite but his gesture went unnoticed. He opened the door a crack but before he could push it forward any further the sound he heard made him stop dead in his tracks. He pounding sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard and moans violated his ears. He unconsciously took a step back and bit his lip, a habit he picked up while living in the nigenki. The was no trace of the smile that had adorned his face; in its place was the start of a marring look, perfected with a frown and a bruised bottom lip- thanks to the tight grip his teeth had when they latched onto the appendage. He sealed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. He slowly opened them took a step forward so he was in front of he door again. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed it against the door till his palm was flat against the smooth brown surface. He calmly pushed the door forewords. As he was staring at the floor he could see how the door slide forward, inch by inch, it was like a machine, like a hands of a clock moving second by second, tick after tick. He slowly raised his eyes of the floor and laid them on the scene that was causing the noises that penetrated his ears.

At the first glance his face went stark white but as he continued to stare with his wide eyes growing in size by the second and unable to look away, a sudden fire seemed to capture him. It crawled up his neck and onto his cheeks and nose. The red faced viewer went unnoticed, even when he let out a broken gasp and run away from the two unknowing occupants of the other room.

* * *

Okay~ that's all for today! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!? Whether you like it or not and what I could possibly do to make the next chapter better! Thank you~ Hope you stay with me for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! I forgot to add this in chapter one so I just quickly want to add that the original story involving these characters is from- Yu Yu Hakusho, creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't mean to violate any infringement rights! Just writing this from pure fun!

**Note**: Okay, Kurama is really out of it in this chapter, totally not his personality, but can you blame him? He just got his heart broken into rejected, betrayed little pieces. If I were put in that situation I'd also drink till I can't make the difference between what's up and what's down, wouldn't you?

Okay!! Hope I didn't make you wait too long, without further ado here is chapter 2. =) (Hehe~ that rhymed!)

* * *

After an hour or so of running through a forest, trying to run away from what he saw, try to chase away the visions, Kurama gave up. He leaned against one of the many oaks* that were around. He took quick, short, pitched breaths. He was left breathless from running, running, running, and from the pain that gripped his heart so hard that it also made it hard for him to breath.

Suddenly he lashed out; he pounded his fist against the tree he was leaning on and maliciously grinded his foot against the earth. The small purple flowers he crushed were smothered out into the dirt, completely destroyed now, and the scent of hearty earth filled the air.

He suddenly felt ashamed, almost childish, for killing a life that did him no wrong. He took a long slow breath and looked up at the sky. It was still early in the morning and through the thick foliage of the oak's leaves he was able to spot the hot sun that managed to glare at him through the heavy green leaves.

* * *

The rings rang through the room while the occupants of said room were too caught up in their actions to either pay attention or even just notice the call that echoed out to them.

Finally the phone paused its crying when a bright red light appeared on the message machine. A final ring reached out trying to grasp the attention of the two residents but failing to do so. As the phone's rings disappeared Kurama's voice appeared.

"Hiei, if you're already in just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry; I'm going to be coming in late tonight. There's an office-party my coworkers are throwing and I have to go." This last part was a lie Kurama just made up but he didn't want to state the truth on why he didn't want to go home yet.

"Feel free to have anything in the kitchen; there's some chicken in the fridge that's already been cooked…"

An awkward pause ensued for a second were Kurama internally debated whether he should add the next piece of information or not, finally deciding he should he cleared his throat and continued.

"As I said, I'll be back pretty late so if you want to call over a-" Half a second of awkward pause which wouldn't be notice by anybody, "-a friend." The word 'friend' felt awkward as it rolled off his tongue and onto his lips, "Maybe Yusuke? Yukina?" Another pause ensued as if he were waiting for a response but knowing nobody would give him any. "Anyways, sorry it has to be the day you return. I'll see you later…" Waiting for somebody to say farewell but again the voice he so longed to hear never came. He heavily hung up the payphone he was using and whisper bye to it.

Saying 'bye' to a machine or even somebody who wouldn't talk back always left an empty feeling rolling around inside Kurama's stomach. He looked at the hung-up phone for a second before exiting the phone-booth and entering the bar it was located next to.

* * *

Normally Kurama wasn't big on drinking, especially to the point where everything around him became blurry and when anything under his feet felt unbalanced, as if he were on top of water or something of the like, and being half-demon, Kurama naturally had an exceptionally high tolerance to sense-intoxicating drinks, so him having said symptoms of being drunk were especially rare. But today wasn't what Kurama considered a normal day so he decided to just do something he normally wouldn't.

Kurama kept trying to stick the key into the doorknobs tiny hole but the knob always seemed to slip away, past his fingers at the last second, right when he was finally about to get the key inside the hole. As he gave up and slumped down onto the carpeted hallways floor, leaning against his wood door, he decided that today everything was just against him. Even sitting down the world seemed to have a slight spin before his eyes. He meant to gently lean his head against the door frame, but as his judgment was off he ended up heavily banging it against the wood. It realized a sharp knock against his head and he immediately went to rub his injured scalp.

Kurama was intently concentrating on his sore head and not being up to his usual senses he didn't notice when the door started opening. He only realized somebody had opened it when it was taken completely away from him and he was thrown on the floor at somebody's feet.

He groggily looked up at the person who had so rudely taken away his leaning post. He saw his friends brown eyes looking at him in shock.

"Kurama, what the hell?"

"Oh, hello Yusuke. I didn't wake you did I?" Kurama took a look at his blurry watch; he was barely able to make out that it was just past two. "It's very early you know. You should be in bed." This being said, Kurama did a sad chuckle but Yusuke didn't hear the pain surrounding the soft laugh and he wasn't able to grasp the double meaning of Kurama's words before they flew over his head and got lost into the bitter sea of Kurama's heart.

"_I_ should be in bed? What about _you_? You look like shit run over."

At this, Kurama's soft laughter died instantly and a frown marred his face. "That's not a very nice thing to say Yusuke."

Waving it off, Yusuke gave a casual "yeah, yeah." Before he grabbed Kurama's arms and lifted the drunkard up onto his wobbly feet.

As the inebriated man made his way inside his apartment with the help of his friend he immediately started looking around for Hiei.

As he glanced around the room he wasn't able to spot his other friend but through his hazy vision he was able to see the red light from the message machine blinking away. Kurama didn't know why but for some reason seeing the red blinking light deeply hurt him. Yusuke and Hiei hadn't even bothered to check the message machine to see if he left a message or call him to see why he was so late. Did it mean that they didn't care if he was there or not or did it mean they trusted him to do as he liked and wanted to give him the freedom to come home when he wanted?

He felt like running away again but this time he decided to face his unhappiness face on rather than to run away from it again.


End file.
